Problem: Solve for $q$ : $-29 = 5 + q$
Solution: Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-29 {- 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -29 &=& 5 + q \\ \\ {-5} && {-5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -29 {- 5} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -34$